xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightfang's Tale
Prolauge I am Nightfang, Toa of Elements. I have lived for over 2,000 years, and watched the Matoran erect their peridise in Xoterex. I fought alongside Dalu, Balta, Kazi and the others on Voya Nui, fought beside Sarda and Kyhrex and the ill-fated Toa Ultimate, seen the rise and fall of the Brotherhood of Makuta... And stared in the face of Death itself. Few beings, save Kyhrex, Ion, and Silencer and his Toa-Brother, have lived as long as I. Others have as well, but I dare not mention them for fear of attracting their malvolent attention. Now my world has been shattered, and Corpsians battle against hand of Mata Nui agents everywhere. And if the universe finally falls, as it may have many times in my long life, then this will be the only record that will survive my age. I hope, against all hope, I will live to see light rise again. Chapter One: Voya Nui I first lived in the Southern Continent as a Matoran. If I had a name before taking the name of Nightfang, I do not remember it. I was injured by an electrical storm, and was sent to Karzahni to be repaired. By this time Karzahni, the ruler of the landlocked island, had decided to enslave any Matoran sent to his island, rather then shame himself by trying to repair them. He enslaved me and my contengent of matoran. Eventually ,waiting in the dread realm I'd lived in for hundreds of years, I saw six canisters float by, each with a matoran inside: Hahli, Jaller, Nuparu, Matoro, Hewkii, and Kongu, who had masterminded an escape from Karzahni's realm. Karzahni might want to hear about this, so I reached for one, but my foot gave way and I hit the frothing water, pulling the canister underneath the sea. The tide pulled the Canisters into the water, ands I went under again. I dug my blades into the side of the canister of Nuparu, and slashed open the canister containing Kongu. Water flooded in, and Kongu vanished, his prone form dissapearing beneath the waves. I lept into the canister, and the roof fell flat. I used my blades to block out any more water. I saw Jaller's canister malfuntion as he hit a beach, throwing the matoran into the water. I saw Kongu' s form falling past me, and haulled thim into the broken Canister. Water began to flood our Canister, but it was too late for it to do any damage. Six bolts of lightning shot from the sky, striking the six canisters. I lept out of Kongu's canister as the red lightning warped his body. Jaller was unconsious and mutating, he'd managed to hold onto his canister. That's good. I thought, but I had no time for thought. I walked away, glad to be free from Karzahni's mad designs. As I walked inland, I spotted a cave. Perhaps there I could rest. I walked into the cavern, holding out my hands to feel the way. Then I bumped into something. I caught a glimpse of red eyes beneath a mask. "State Your business" the matoran said. "I am Nightfang, recently freed from the realm of Karzahni. Who are you? "Balta" he said. "My Matoran friends and I are fighting for our lives against the evil Piraka--" Suddenly a tall, armored figure stood in the cavern. "You are mine, Matoran" Brutaka smiled. "Quick!" Balta screamed. "Piruk, take this matoran and flee!" "Not without you." I replied. I grinning white figure appeared in the doorway. "Three Matoran, all alone!" Thok smiled his horrific smile. "Do you need a little icing out?" "Watch out!!" Balta screamed as Thok shot a virus ball at me. It struck, deadening my senses. "Ha!" I mumbled, Raising my arms feebly. "You'll Have to do better than that if you want to take me!" Then I lapsed into the zombiefied state of a matoran drone. The last thing I saw was Balta and Piruk, stumbling away from the Piraka. The Next moment I could feel, I was free, standing on a workshoot on Mount Valamai. At first I thought I was back in Karzahni's realm, facing the agonies of slavery. Then I remembered. To Be continued Chapter Two: Rise of Xoterex Coming Soon Chapter Three: The Seven Traitors Coming Soon Chapter Four: Toa Ultimate Coming Soon Chapter Five: The Pit Coming Soon Chapter Six: Hand of Mata Nui Coming Soon Chapter Seven: Battling Corpsians Coming Soon Chapter Eight: Present Day Coming Soon Characters Nightfang Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline